The scarlet queen
by Kailiata
Summary: Bomba is always referred to as 'The scarlet queen'. But what if we're referring to the wrong queen?
1. All in the past

**Heya :) this story was originally only going to ba a oneshot. However it got longer and longer so I decided to make it a full story. This does mean that the chapters are very short... sorry!**

* * *

"Hello my little scarlet queen!" Tugger beamed as he entered Bombalurina's den but regretted the words as soon as they had left his lips.

Bomba tuned hissing, her pained expression clear.

"Tugger, I asked you never to call me that" Bomba's voice had begun to shake and Tugger hung his head in shame. He knew how much that nickname hurt Bomba but sometimes habits were hard to break.

"I'm sorry Bombs, I guess I just sorta slipped out." He sat down next to Bomba,  
wrapping his arms around the saddened queen. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I know, it just brings back so many memories." Tugger wiped away a tear that began to roll down Bomba face and stoked her head softly.

"It's all in the past now"


	2. You're so lucky

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, giving the junkyard a rare golden glow. In the heat, two of the most beautiful queens in the junkyard were sunbathing. Bombalurina was gorgeous. The rays swept over her vibrant form as she waved to the handsome main coon across the junkyard but as always, his eyes were fixed on her companion.

Alcestis was Bomba's younger sister. Although it seemed impossible, she outshone her sibling in her beauty. At 15 she was two winters younger but without a doubt the most attractive queen in the junkyard.

The young queen was completely oblivious to the five pairs of eyes staring at her. Bomba looked from Tugger and Macavity, to Alonzo, and then to Gus and Coricopat. Each of them had their gaze fixed on the 15 year old.

Equally, the Queens were also watching Alcestis. However their expressions were not kind. Jealousy was something that followed Alcestis wherever she went and she hated it. Save for her sister, she had no real friends. She was popular with the toms but none of them seemed to want to really get to know her. They seemed to spend their time gaping at her seemingly in a daze.

"Bomba, you're so lucky."

Her sister sat up in alarm. She was the lucky one?

"What did you say?"

"I said you're lucky. You're beautiful but much more confident then me and cats like you. I can't have a proper conversation with anyone. The queens all hate me and the toms… I can't seem to get any sense out of them."

Bomba looked over her younger sister, puzzled as she watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"I would give all my looks if I could just have someone who would actually talk to me and not hate me or drool whenever I walk near them." Alcestis sighed as she climbed down from the tire where they had been sunbathing and crept into the den she shared with Bomba.


	3. Hello beautiful

It was midnight, Alcestis' favourite part of the day. A time when darkness covered her face and she could be seen for who she was, not how she looked. She had been wandering for about an hour, trying to get her thoughts straight. She was walking through an area she didn't know and for the first time she realised how much danger she could be in. She was lost, alone and completely defenceless.

As she heard scratching behind her she turned, startled. There was nothing there.

"Stop it Alcestis, you're being ridiculous! Pull yourself together girl!" She said to herself quietly, trying to figure out where on the planet she was.

It was pitch black and the street was coated in a thick layer of mud from the night's rainfall. Litter dotted the scene and a foul smell was coming from a building in front of her.

"Hello beautiful…" a slimy voice appeared out of the shadows, followed by a much higher but no less threatening voice.

"What brings you to our alleyway this fine evening?"

They swaggered closer, their amber eyes glowing menacingly.

'_It's ok, there's only two of them… you'll be fine' _Alcestis tried to convince herself.

She screamed as one of them made a grab for her, jumping out of the way just in time. Her whole body was trembling, and her head was beginning to spin in fear. The number of toms seemed to have doubled although she told herself it wasn't possible. She backed away from them, terrified and made a mad dash to where she thought her escape route was.

This time a deep gold tabby appeared, cutting off her exit. He grabbed her shoulders and Alcestis looked up at him, shaking and sick with fright. She was thrown to the floor hitting her head hard against a brick wall. She only half saw them advance on her before she lost consciousness.


	4. Oh Pollicle!

"ALCESTIS!" Someone was shaking her but Alcestis refused to open her eyes. It hurt to move so if she just never moved again she would be fine.

"By the everlasting cat Alcestis, please be alright!" It was the panic that made the young queen open her eyes. No-one had ever seemed to care about her enough to be scared. Even her own sister had told her she had to look out for herself.

The images swam in front of her before she began to focus.

"Ma… Macavity?" Alcestis blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?"

"Oh Pollicle, Alcestis, You're really messed up!" His voice was wavering and he looked genuinely concerned. Alcestis realised what he had just said and for the first time felt the pain that was searing through her body. Her fur was torn and completely gone on parts of her body and the corner of her ear was missing. Her whole figure was black and blue, streaked with blood and who knows what else.

"Wha… what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Macavity leant down to help her as she struggled to stand up.

"All I can remember is being lost, some toms appearing and then darkness… nothing"

Alcestis shook her head as if she could rearrange the thoughts in her mind.

Her face creased in pain as her leg gave way beneath her and she felt Macavity catch her just in time. Before she could protest, he had scooped her up into his arms.

"It'll be quicker this way" He explained blushing. Alcestis nodded in a daze and for a moment they just stared at each other awkwardly.

"Right, well erm.. we'd better erm… go" Macavity stuttered as he began to walk down the long street back towards the junkyard.

"Yeah" Alcestis blinked in disbelief. He had actually spoken to her as a person and not just stared or even worse, started to drool. He had actually cared enough to help her. Despite the added pain that had just emerged in her leg, Alcestis was the happiest she had been in ages.


	5. Lost

It was the Jellicle ball.

The event of the year.

Something all cats looked forward to.

But Alcestis was dreading it. She had managed to hide her secret for over a month but it was starting to become obvious.

"Alcestis, you alright?' Tugger appeared at the door to her den, looking suave as always. They had been seeing each other for just over two weeks. Alcestis liked him but had never felt comfortable around him. True they suited each other but Alcestis still felt awkward whenever he was near her.

Yesterday the inevitable had happened and tonight she was going to the Jellicle ball with the most sought after tom in the junkyard.

She didn't respond to his question but instinctively clutched her stomach. He appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong babes?"

Alcestis shook her head, pulling away from his embrace.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Tugger looked hurt as he began to leave the den.

"Ok, just erm call if you need me."

Left alone at last, Alcestis sank to her knees. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened that night a month ago. At first she couldn't remember anything but at night it came back to her in dreams. Twice she had woken up screaming. Bomba had questioned her and she had passed it off as nightmares. The truth was much more disturbing but she couldn't get the flashbacks out of her mind and now her worst fears had been confirmed in the bump that was becoming more and more defined every day. How long would it be before cats started asking questions? Alcestis was scared to find out.

She needed time away from it all so, leaving her den through the back, she walked. She thought she had gone in the opposite direction to where she had gone on that night but after a few minutes she realised that she hadn't. Once again she was completely lost in one of the roughest areas of the city. She could have hit herself.

Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the alleyway she was stood in. even in daylight it looked horrific. Suddenly it was as if the whole trauma was happening again. The memories flew before her eyes as she stumbled backwards against the wall, leaning on it for support.

She slid down the coarse brick, shaking. The experience had seemed so real, as if it had just happened except this time she had her memory. She could hardly move for the shaking and the tears blinded her vision.

"To get lost once is silly, to get lost twice, in the same place is just ridiculous"


	6. A bit more

Alcestis' initial fear disappeared as she recognised the voice. It was the same tom who had saved her the last time she was here. The jokey tone in Macavity's voice disappeared as he saw Alcestis properly.

'Alcestis, What's wrong?' Macavity crept down beside her.

'N..nothing. I'm fine.' Macavity surprised even himself with the laughter that shot from his lips. Placing a paw firmly on Alcestis' shaking shoulder, he shook his head.

'Alcestis, You are clearly not "fine"' He wrapped his arm reassuringly round the trembling queen.

'Tell old Macavity what's troublin' ya!' Alcestis didn't even fake a smile.

'I can remember.'

'What? Remember what?'

'That night. I can remember everything.'

'But I thought we already knew everything.'

Alcestis shook her head. 'I've been having dreams; Parts of the attack coming back to me but it was always blurry and short. Now I can remember everything.'

'Yeah, they beat you up a bit; then I appeared and saved you like the Rumpus cat!'

Alcestis shook her head as the tears began to fall again.

'They did a bit more then beat me up Mac.'

'I don't understand.' Alcestis' face looked stunning, even streaked with tears as it was now. Her golden eyes pleaded with her friend to understand. For a moment Macavity was captured in her gaze. Then something about the way she was holding herself struck him and he followed her eyes to the two paws wrapped tightly round her stomach.

'Y… you're pregnant? Because of them?'


	7. Thank you

Alcestis didn't answer as she watched Macavity's expression go from disbelief to horror and finally anger.

'Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you.' He was shaking with rage and Alcestis stroked his face calmingly.

'I wasn't sure what had actually happened and before today all I could remember was my dreams and I wasn't even sure if what happened in them actually happened.' She smiled as the shaking stopped moving her paws so they were around his neck.

'Don't do anything stupid Mac'

Macavity shook his head. 'I won't' his paws moved gently to her stomach. 'How are you going to tell Tugger?'

'I can't… would you tell him for me?' Macavity nodded although he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Tugger that his queenfriend was pregnant and it wasn't his.

'Thank you Mac'

Macavity smiled and for what seemed like an age they just stared at each other, unable to speak.

A clatter behind them caused Macavity to glance back. When he turned back, Alcestis was facing him, her paws still wrapped tightly around his neck. Without a thought, she leaned forward, the touch of her lips causing Macavity's heart to skip a beat. His paws slipped easily around her waist as he began to kiss her back.

Alcestis gasped as Macavity pushed her away. She looked hurt until it dawned on her.

Tugger.

'Oh Pollicle!' She sighed as the tears returned.

Macavity wiped them gently away as he stood up, offering Alcestis his paw.

'We'd best get back to the junkyard'

Alcestis nodded and the two cats made their way home in silence.


	8. I want to know

The whole junkyard was buzzing and for once Bomba didn't know why. As her sister and Macavity appeared, she wandered over to see what they knew.

She stopped in her tracks as Tugger got there first. He didn't seem happy. Without hesitation Bomba ran after Tugger who was now dragging Alcestis roughly by her paw. She hissed at the Maine coon as he reached his den and threw the terrified queen to the ground.

'Tugger? Stop it!' Bomba's voice cracked in fear 'What in Pollicle's name makes you think you can treat my sister like that?'

Crouching down, Bomba wrapped her arms around the hysterical Alcestis. Tugger was shaking in anger as he spat his words out.

'Why don't you ask her? Filthy little slut!'

Alcestis screamed at the accusation and seemingly out of nowhere, Macavity Threw himself at Tugger.

Through Alcestis' screaming and the two toms fighting, Bomba heard four words.

'You.

Don't.

Know.

Anything.'

And suddenly Her sister's screaming stopped.

* * *

Jenny shook her head.

'Without a doubt I'm afraid. I don't know what affect the recent trauma will have on the kittens but we'll have to see'

Bomba stared at Alcestis in disbelief. Pregnant? It was hard to take in.

Curled up on her bed she looked so young, so innocent. Was it really possible?

Bomba thanked Jenny and hurried outside, leaving her sister to sleep. Demeter waved excitedly as she spotted Bomba. Cassandra looked less excited.

'You ok Bomba?' Demeter asked her friend. Bomba scowled.

'I want to know'

'Know what?' Demeter asked, puzzled.

'Everything that is being said about Alcestis. Why, out of the blue, Tugger is screaming at her like an out of control Pollicle. Why, Macavity told him he didn't know anything and why every queen in this junkyard is calling her a SLUT OR WHORE!'

'well.. erm.. I'm not sure.. erm.. I mean..' Demeter stuttered as Bomba hissed.

With an air of snootiness Bomba detested, Cassandra cleared her throat.

'Whilst I was out on my afternoon stroll, I found myself in a particularly rough area of the city. I was completely lost so, sensibly I stopped to take my bearings. Then, because of my excellent hearing I heard two voices. It was Macavity and Alcestis.

If I remember rightly, the first thing I heard was Alcestis say she was pregnant and it was because of Macavity. He seemed angry and she seemed scared. I heard her blackmail him. She said she would tell Tugger and then he went for her. Naturally I rushed back to tell Tugger but he obviously took it the wrong way'

Bomba looked puzzled. 'what do you mean?'

'Well…'


	9. Hello

'You raped her!' Tugger screamed at Macavity as he scratched at his face.

'No!' Macavity clawed back. 'Let me explain'

'You don't need to explain. Cassandra told me everything!'

'Cassandra is a snooty, jealous cow and you know it! I'm you're best friend. How can you believe her over me?'

'Since you're so sure she's lying. What's the truth? What possible explanation can you give? Other than what first assumed?'

'It's not right for me to tell you. You need to hear it from Alcestis herself once you've calmed down'

'She was mine Macavity. You had no right to take her away from me!'

'You actually think she's going to take you back after what you subjected her to? Tugger, you attacked her over a rumour! She was terrified.'

For a moment Tugger stood still but only for a moment. Soon he was back on top of Macavity, fighting for all he was worth.

Macavity thought he understood Tugger's venom. He could see no wrong in Alcestis, he loved her too much. This meant he had to find a scapegoat. Unfortunately, that scapegoat was Macavity.

* * *

'Now then Munkustrap, This will be your first chance to prove to me I made the right decision.'

The silver Tabby nodded, smiling.

'You did.'

Old Deuteronomy gestured to the door and the two toms were shown in. Macavity and Tugger sat at opposite sides of old Deuteronomy's den, glaring at each other.

'Right, lets hear both sides of the story'

Both Tugger and Macavity tried to defend themselves but Macavity struggled. Without shouting Alcestis' problem out to the world, he couldn't explain where he had been the night she got pregnant and last night.

After thinking for a while, Munkustrap spoke.

'I think we should hear Alcestis' side of the story'

Old Deuteronomy nodded and Alcestis was brought in. She stared round for a moment, bewildered. Her eyes scanned the scene looking first at Old Deuteronomy the at the silver tom on his right. As he smiled she froze.

'Hello Alcestis'


	10. NO!

'Alcestis? Dear, you've been asked a question'

Old Deuteronomy shook his head as the scarlet queen remained frozen.

'I think the shock of the situation has got to her. Take her to my den and she can calm down' Munkustrap said, gesturing the way to his den.

Suddenly Alcestis began shaking.

'she's hysterical, you'd better get her there quickly.'

The trembling queen looked pleadingly at Macavity and Tugger. The fear in her eyes was evident. But fear of what?

'Please! I can't be alone... not with _him_!'

Alcestis voice came out as no more than a whisper but Macavity heard it. But how could she be scared of Munkustrap? She'd never had any contact with him. He'd been out of the junkyard, dealing with the alley cats.

The realisation hit Macavity hard. He began to struggle franticly, he had to help Alcestis.

* * *

Munkustrap entered his den smiling.

'You're even more beautiful in daylight'

Alcestis was crouched on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her eyes shut tight.

Still smiling, Munkustrap began to unwrap her like a parcel, enjoying every cry of fear, every tear that began to fall.

'You shouldn't be scared of me! I'm the tribe protector.' The silver tome even allowed himself a laugh at his own sick joke.

'Now then. I saw the way you looked at this Macavity. I see he could be a problem. No matter, I think I know how to sort him out. Let me see…. He raped you but you were too scared to say it in front of him and you didn't want to face him after you told me. A suitable punishment…' Munkustrap paused for a minute, 'Exile methinks'

The silver tom grinned as Alcestis shook her head in disbelief.

'and you my dear, were so grateful, you agreed to be my mate after I had fallen instantly in love with you.'

'NO!' Alcestis screamed and made a dash for the exit. With a click of his fingers, Alcestis felt two strong sets of paws grip her shoulders.

'Oh yes… because you know what will happen if you don't.'

Alcestis could only whimper as the toms descended and, starved of oxygen, she passed out.


	11. Freedom is not always welcome

'The sentence has been passed. Macavity, you are to be exiled from this tribe. Should you attempt to return the penalty will be death. Do you understand?'

Macavity nodded in disbelief and for the first time since he was a kitten, he broke down in tears. He had to leave everything he loved and all because of the silver tom who was smiling smugly at him. What hurt him most was that he could see no sign of Alcestis, leaving him with no chance to say goodbye to him.

With a sigh he left Old Deuteronomy's den and began to say goodbye to the cats around him. At last he came to Bomba, she was his last hope.

'Please, will you ask Alcestis to meet me as soon as she can.'

Bomba looked unsure as she asked where.

'Just outside the junkyard' Bomba nodded.

'On one condition.'

'Anything' Macavity replied.

'You explain to me exactly what happened, the night all this started.'

Macavity agreed without a thought and slowly left all he had ever known forever.

* * *

As always, Alcestis was curled up in a corner of the den, crying. It was the fifth night in a row Munkustrap had done this and he didn't seem to want to stop. The fact she was pregnant didn't seem to bother him as he repeatedly beat her. She was aching all over and desperately trying to enjoy the few moments she had free from the silver tyrant.

Stood by the door watching her closely were Munkustrap's two henchcats. The looked drowsy and seeing the only chance she might have to escape, Alcestis began to hum a lullaby she knew. In barely two minutes the two huge toms were snoring.

Alcestis knew the entrance was in view of Munkustraps watch so carefully she forced her way through a gap in the back wall of the den. Her back was scratched and bleeding at points but the pain went unnoticed. She was free!

Munkustrap was seen to everyone else as the tribe protector and her, his loving mate. Reality was much harsher. He was the master and she the terrified slave, forced to do whatever he wished from sleeping with his henchcats to preparing his food and being beaten if it wasn't right and even if it was. She was treated no better than one of his possessions. She was never allowed out, the only natural light coming from a gap under the den's door. She had had to sit back and watch as slowly her friends and even her own sister stopped coming to see her. Munkustrap had made it clear to them that Alcestis was his and he wasn't sharing with anyone.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, dazed with the shock of being free and blinded by the brightness, Alcestis began to head to the only place she thought she might be welcome.


	12. SHUT IT!

Her paw shook as she knocked hesitantly on her sister's door. She was afraid of what Bomba might think of her after all the lies Munkustrap had told her. The door swept open and Alcestis saw her sister for the first time in weeks. Bomba took one look at her and burst into tears.

'By the everlasting cat. Alcestis!' She flung her arms around the trembling queen, motioning her inside the safety of her den.

'Bomba… I… erm… oh.'

Bomba caught her sister just in time as her legs bucked under her.

'Can you help me?'

Alcestis thought she must be dying and going to heaven as the one voice she thought she would never hear again answered.

'Of course.'

* * *

'And She's going to be ok?'

Bomba Hissed. 'Macavity, I know you love her. But ask me that one more time and I swear I'll go out there and reveal you to the whole tribe!'

'Calm down! I'm just worried!... She is going to be fine though? And the kitten?'

'Mac…'

'Yes?'

'SHUT IT!' Bomba almost walked straight into Tugger as he entered her den. He gripped her shoulders firmly and pointed to her bed.

'Rest. Now!' Bomba tried to protest but Tugger scooped her up and placed her gently on her bed.

'You need to sleep. I'll look after Alcestis… And Macavity.' Bomba tried sitting up again but Tugger pushed her down firmly, looking at her determinedly. At last Bomba relaxed and Tugger left her to find his friend.

He found him crouched by the sleeping Alcestis, stroking her face gently. He saw two huge tears roll down his friend's face. Placing his paw carefully on Macavity's shoulder he stared down at the queens' expressionless face.

'She'll be fine Mac, just keep talking to her.'

'But then what?'

Tugger looked at the ginger tom puzzled.

'Pardon?'

'What happens when she wakes up? Munkustrap's already on the hunt for her and he's not going to believe the stories for long. Sooner or later he's going to find her and this whole thing will start all over again.'

Tugger was about to reply when Macavity jumped. He watched as Alcestis eyes fluttered open then grew wide as she saw Macavity. She opened her mouth to say something but he was kissing her before she had chance. The tears flowed then. All the feelings she had kept inside were released in that kiss.

Tugger cleared his throat awkwardly and the two cats separated.

'Well, now that we've all said… hello, I think we need to get Bomba and sort a few things out. Don't you?'

'I agree!' Bomba appeared from her bedroom rubbing her eyes before running to give her sister a massive hug.

'Let's get you to safety.'


	13. You'll be fine

Alcestis felt like she had been walking for miles. Her paws were hurting and she still hadn't fully recovered from collapsing. But still she carried on. Macavity would carry her for short distances when she grew too tired but she saw how that tired him out so was trying to manage by herself. She hadn't told anyone about the pain, she didn't want to hold anyone up. Looking back, she could see the junkyard small in the distance as the walked towards where Macavity had now made his home.

* * *

Bomba turned to look at Alcestis again. Her sister was struggling but had refused help or the offer to be carried again. The scarlet queen walked back to her sister, reaching her just as she doubled over in pain, her face creasing.

'Alcestis? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, we need to keep going.' The struggling queen tried to stand up, only to gasp in pain a few moments later.

'Alcestis, how long has the pain been going on?'

'On and off, more so now.'

'And why haven't you told me? Alcestis, you've been around Jenny long enough to recognise when the kittens are coming.'

'What? No, I've still got a few we…' She didn't finish as she fell to her knees.

'Like it or not, these kittens are coming. TUGGER!'

The maine coon sauntered over, took one look at Alcestis, nodded at Bomba and ran.

'I've sent him to get Jenny. She'll be able to help us.'

'But.. Macavity.. She'll see him.'

'Stop worrying about other people and start worrying about yourself you silly queen!' Bomba clutched her sister's hand tightly. Alcestis tightened again with the pain and Bomba saw silent tears trickle out of the corner of her eye.

'You'll be fine!'


	14. Sienna

'Well done my dear.' Jenny smiled at the new mother, who was staring in wonder at the beautiful queen kitten in her arms. Macavity was sat beside her, looking down on the kitten as lovingly as if it was his own. Jenny shook her head sadly. The world just didn't seem fair. Out of the junkyard, the only people who knew the truth were gathered together now.

They had all promised not to tell anyone. For now Alcestis and Macavity were safe and their beautiful kitten would grow up not knowing about her true father. Jenny looked at Tugger and Bomba. A couple she knew would never last. They were suited to each other but they were too similar. She could see in Tuggers eyes that his love for Alcestis hadn't completely gone, though he tried to hide it.

* * *

A few weeks later Tugger and Bomba made the same journey they had made with Macavity and Alcestis, on their way to visit them. They had sneaked out at night, knocking on the warehouse quietly before entering to give Macavity chance to open the actual door. He protected his queen and daughter well, knowing the dangers that were all around outside of the Jellicle Junkyard.

Whilst Bomba cooed over her niece, Alcestis enjoyed a few free minutes, chatting with Tugger.

'Tugger, look after my sister please. Macavity says it's best if you don't come back again, it's too dangerous for all of us. So keep her away from Munkustrap and look after the other queens. Do whatever you can to keep their eyes away from him. If he gets the chance he will take advantage of them.'

Tugger didn't say anything, only nodded.

'You're thinking. What are you thinking about?'

'You. How maybe… if nothing had happened… we…'

'No Tugger, it has happened and thinking won't change that. And I think Bomba deserves to be treated fairly. I don't want her used Tugger, that would make you no better than Munkustrap. Be honest.'

She pecked him quickly on the forehead and walked over to Macavity.

'You're Godfather by the way. If my little girl ever finds her way back to the Jellicles, You're to look after her.'

Tugger smiled down at the kitten in Bomba's arms. Outlining her face with his paw.

'A little scarlet Princess'

'Yes', Macavity smiled.

'Sienna'


End file.
